


Kiss the girl

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentioned stoll brothers, Minor parts of "the little mermaid"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: I saw  a pic of Percy  & annabeth  in a boat with fish singing "just kiss the girl" but in this story the Stoll brothers   gets involved. This is just a little story for valentine's  day. Enjoy. :)





	

Two dark figures snuck silently through the night and made their way to the lake.

One of the shadowy figures tripped emitting a small groan while the other huffed and pulled the fallen one back on to his feet.

The two then continued  on their way mostly  undamaged .

When they did reach the lake the two pushed a small boat into the water by moon light.

Suddenly  one of the figures hear something and frantically  looked around to find out where it was coming from.

When he did find it, it turned out to be a small group of fish singing  

_'Lalala  just kiss the girl.'_

"Oh SHUT UP!!!!"

"PERCY JACKSON ! !!!"

"..... Sorry...."

_Snap!!!_

"What was that !?!"

"Pretty  sure that it's nothing."

 "If you  say so...."

 Suddenly  the two were covered in pink paint with red and white streamers.

An overhead  voice pierced through  the  night saying, " This prank was proudly brought to you by the Stoll brothers."

And the damn group of fish were still singing, "lalala  just  kiss  the girl".

"Just shut up already!!!!!!!"

Percy Jackson  watch your mouth!!!!"

"........ Sorry Annabeth........"

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best work but this is a spurr of the moment thing. Anyways have a great valentine's day!!!!


End file.
